Life is tough, my darling, but so are you
by Shuzy-Chan
Summary: A supernova is the explosion of a star. It is the largest explosion that takes place in space. what happen when two different people met ? AU where Aubrey and Beca know each other before the activity fair. MITCHSEN (because I ship them a lot and there's not enough fanfic about them)
1. Chapter 1

**Life is tough, my darling, but so are you.**

You never knew that it was going to be like this.

You never knew that a stupid alt girl was going to turn your world upside down.

You never knew that you were going to fall for your bestfriend's crush.

You never knew that love could hurt this much.

You never knew you liked girls –

Wait, that's false.

You knew since your first kiss with a boy that girls are better.

You knew that your father is not okay with that.

You knew that it was one more problem.

You knew that Chloe is always the center of attention.

But you let yourself fall for her.

Because…

 _why not ?_

 _Finally,_ you think. _Peace…_

You really like Barden, but it can be a really noisy place.

Chloe draged you, **again** , to some stupid party.

It's impossible to resist those puppies eyes, really.

You're walking down one of Barden's campus street, under the slender light of lampposts, when you hear a scream.

You look around yourself no one.

Then you hear another scream, closer this time.

You decide to go and see. You start to run in the scream's direction, when you hear it again, and again, and again.

You arrive in front of a building and you immediately spot 3 men and a girl.

''hey !''

They stop and of them turn around.

He's facing you, and you almost regret coming here, when the girl scream _again_ …

 _Dammit, you're Aubrey Posen, or what ?_

''hey, blondie, watcha doin' here ?'' the man asks you.

You don't answer and start to walk in his direction. Stress is building up in your chest but you don't care.

You punch him in the face.

 _Easy_ , you think. Maybe because he didn't expected it.

He fall on the ground, the other two are looking at you with wide eyes.

Your fist hurts, so you take your rape whistel out of your pocket.

You bring it slowly to your mouth… but there's no need to use it they left a few seconds ago.

The girl doesn't move you start to worry.

You grab her left shoulder, gently. She lift her head in your direction.

 _Blue, deep eyes._

It's the first thing that hit you.

And then you see the bruises. The red marks.

You bring a hand to your mouth.

She looks bad.

'' are you ok ?'' you ask in a soft voice.

'' do I look ok to you ?'' she snaps at you with a shaky voice.

You take a step back.

'' hey, sorry, I was just trying to help-''

''no, i'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I… ''

She starts to cry.

You sigh.

'' where do you live ?''

''b-baker hall.''

''you're a _freshman_?!'' you squeal. '' what are you doing in the senior's departement ?''

'' my father is a professor here. I-I had to take those streets to go back to my hall…''

She looks, so broken, you heart breaks a little.

'' my dorm is just a few buildings away. You're staying with me tonight.''

 _What ?_ you said this without thinking it's too late now, she's looking at you with those teary blue eyes and you can't help but thnik that maybe, it's better this way.

She doesn't say anything. You grab here by the waist and help her walk.

She's quiet, but it's fine.

 _What's happening to you, Posen ? helping a stranger_ _ **and**_ _alt girl ? your going soft._

You cant' help it but smile when you see her sleeping on your couch.

Yes, she has those ears spikes that you hate and all that eyeliner but she just looks like a little child, and you find it kinda cute.

You look at her a little more when you catch yourself staring too much.

You shake your head.

Your phone buzz in your pocket it's Chloe.

 **Crazy redhead :** i'm staying at Tom's tonight. Don't worry about me. Sleep well xxx

 **upthight blondie :** k. goodnight xx

 **crazy redhead :** nah, hot night )

 **upthight blondie :** oh, don't wanna know. Bye.

You turn off your phone and slide under your covers.

The brunette you saved don't leave your mind until you finally drift into a peaceful sleep.

 **Hello there.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Tell me if you want me to continue :)**

 **\- s**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there lovely people. I Just wants to thanks the people who followed and favorited me. It makes me really happy !

Here's chapter two ~

When you wake up, she's already gone. You notice a paper on the counter.

"Thank you for saving me. I don't Know how to thank you now, but I'll think about it. I hope I'll see you around.

Beca"

The note makes you smile.

Sweet.

So her name's Beca. One more information about her.

It's only 6 a.m but you decide to do your morning run anyway.

Today, you chose to pass by the park and that's how you meet her again.

She's sitting on a bench, eating donuts.

Isn't it to early for that ?

She must had fell your gaze because she looks up to you.

A small smile appear on her face. She waves at you.

"Hi."

"Hello, Beca."

"Already running ? It's early."

"I can say the same think for you. Donuts ? Really ?"

She laughs quietly.

Cute.

"Want some ?"

She hands you one, but you're on a diet and you're running. Not good. You refuse, and your heart ache a little when you see her face fall.

"Another time ?"

Something blinks in her eyes.

"Sure."

There's a little silence, and you prepare yourself to run again, but she stops you.

"Wait ! I don't know my savior's name..."

"Aubrey. Aubrey Posen."

"Well, have a good day, Miss Aubrey Posen." She smirks.

You shake your head and leave.

What a dork.

Oh god, we're so screwed. You think.

It's the activity fair, and no one had stopped by your stand since the morning.

You found yourself thinking about Beca.

You didn't saw her since yesterday.

You wonder where she can be when a blonde girl start talking with Chloe - your bubbly redhead bestie.

"Hi. Can you sing? "

"Yeah" she answer.

"Can you read music? "

"Yeah."

"Can you match pitch?"

"Try me."

She tries to match Chloes pitch.

"Yeah. That was a really good start"

"I'm the best singer in Tasmania, With teeth."

What ?

"Love it."

"What's your name?"

"Fat Amy."

You both look at her with wide eyes.

"Um...you call yourself fat Amy?"

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back."

Well. That's kind of clever...

" I will see you in auditions, Fat Amy."

" I can sing but I'm also good at modern dance, olden dance and uh..mermaid dancing. Which is a little different. You usually start on the ground."

What. The. Hell.

"Ooh"

"It's a lot of floor work."

"I see that."

And she leaves. What a strange girl... You admit she's funny - well, kind of - but you're not sure that her body shape correspond to the Bella's one.

Chloe interrupt your thoughts for the second time.

"What about her?"

Beca !

"I dunno, she looks a little too alternative for us." You try not to show your excitement, because it's so not like Aubrey Posen and Chloe will imagine things.

"Hi, any interest in joining our a cappella group?" She says, a big smile on he face.

Beca take a look at you, but her face doesn't change.

"Oh right. So this is like, a thing now."

"Oh totes. We sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths."

You watch Beca's serious face turning to a disgusted one.

"Yikes."

"There's four groups on campus. The Bellas. That's us. We're the tits. The BU Harmonics. They sing a lot of Madonna. The high notes. They're not particularly motivated. And then there's... (hesitates) So are you interested?"

"Sorry, its just, it's pretty lame."

PARDON ?!

"A-ca-scuse me? Synchronized lady dancing to Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame." You snap. You don't care if it's Beca or someone else.

"We sing all over the world and we compete in national championships."

"On purpose?"

She's getting on your nerves. Strangely, it's like it's not the girl you met a few days ago.

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch!"

She stares at you, surprised.

"What Aubrey means to say is that we are a close-knit, talented group of ladies whos dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Centre this year. Help us turn our dreams into a reality? " Chloe encourages her.

"Sorry, I don't even sing, but it was really nice to meet you guys."

And she leaves, just like that.

"What are we gonna do?"

Ok, I'll end this chapter here. I'm trying to follow the PP timeline, but it may change afterward.

Hope you enjoyed.

S -

Ps : I'm French, sorry for the Mistakes ^^

Ps 2 : reviews :D


	3. Chapter 3

You're stressed. Chloe thinks it's about The Bellas, but she's wrong.

You're overthinking about Beca. You admit that what you said to her was a lil bit harsh... maybe she hates you now and you won't see her again...

xxx

You're walking to class when you spot her. She's sitting on the floor, her back against a tree, with big headphones on her head and a laptop on her lap.

 _She's kinda cute when she's focused like that._

You check your watch.

You really want to go and talk to her, but you're going to be late if you do that. You give her one last look -

Wait. She's lokking at you with a small smile. You stare at you while she's taking off her headphones, tied up her things and walks to you.

" Hi Aubrey !"

You really like when she says your name.

" Hello."

" where are you going ?" she asks you with smirk.

"i'm heading to class."

"oh, cool." you start to walk again, she follows you. "what class do you have ?"

"calculus."

"ouch ! that thing's hard, don't you think ?"

"no, actually. I find it quite easy..."

"oh God, what are you ? Some kind of intelligent freak ?" she says, laughing. you really like that noise. You want to hear it again and again, but you're seriously going to be late.

"look, Beca, I really enjoy talking to you but I'm going to be late. I'll see you around." You nod at her and you're going to walk faster when she stops you.

"Aubrey, wait !" you turn around, your eyes locking with hers. _beautiful._ "hum, would you like to, like... huh, drink some... thing with me ?" there she is, all cute and all again. She's just a little cutie under all this badass attitude. You realize you're taking to much time to answer when you see her face fell off.

"Are you asking me on a date, Beca ?" you want to tease her, and it's working. She blushs and starts to ramble again.

"ye-no, it's like, to, huh, thank you for saving me and -" you can see her starting to tense up.

"yes." you stop her.

"what ?"

"yes, I'll get a drink with you. When do you want to meet ? just not today, I'm busy." you tell her, with a smile. She doesn't say anything for a few seconds before regaining her composure.

" tomorrow, around 5 p.m ? At Starbucks, if it's fine with you ?"

"sure. See you tomorrow, then." She gives you a little smile, tell you 'good bye' and 'see ya tomorrow' and leaves you. Now, you're going to have a good day.

xxx

Chloe asks you why you're so happy. You tell her there's nothing but she just won't leave you alone and You stop listening to her questions and decide to focus on the conversation you had with Beca a few hours ago. Big mistake, because you start smiling again.

"You're smiling !" Chloe shouts at you.

"no !"

" yes ! you're totes smiling ! Oh god, Bree, did someone asked you on a date ?"

" not at all !" you answer too quickly. _damn it._

"ooooh ! who is it ? I wanna know !" she starts bouncing around you.

" c'mon, Chloe, go take your goddamn shower and leave me alone. I have homeworks to do." You're a little pissed now.

She just grumbls and leaves your dorm, slamming the door. You sigh. _Tomorrow's gonna be a long, long day..._

xxx

 **hey lovely aca-childs.**

 **hope your doing fine. if not, tell me, i'll try to warm you up :) (since I enjoy doing that, hé)**

 **I know the chapters are kinda shorts, tell me if you want them to be longer.**

 **all mistakes are mine.**

 **oh, and i had a problem in the 2 first chapters : the separation between the paragraphs didn't appeared... hope it will work this time.**

 **and thanks to all the people who followed me. mean a lot to me ! ^^**

 **see ya -**

 **\- S**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay, sorry. I'm just sooo mad right now...**

 **i was wirting chapter 4 and accidentaly hitted my mouse, and erased ALL THE CHAPTER !**

 **and it was going well, fuck. I'm sorry but I'm too frustrated to write it again now. maybe tomorrow...**

 **anyway, Tkanks to all the people that rewieved, followed and read this story. Luv ya, and see you tomorrow ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : hello lovely people ! thank to the ones who followed and favorited me after I posted my "mad chapter"... here's chapter 4 :) oh, and Aubrey and Chloe are 23, Beca is 20. enjoy -**

 **Jealous :** feeling or showing an envious resentment of someone or their achievements, possessions, or perceived advantages. _synonyms : envious, desirous_

That's exactly what you're feeling right now. And you don't understand why, because you have absolutly no rights to feel it. Plus, the source of the feeling is sitting just in front of you, her lips moving but you can't hear anything.

 _god, those lips..._

"aubrey ?"

She's looking at you, and you can tell she's confused. Maybe because you're staring at her with wide eyes ? Nah, not at all !

You're starting to feel nauseous and the only thing you want is to get out of here.

" uh- Aubrey ? Are you okay ?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just remembered that I have a paper due tomorrow and it's not done yet... I'll see you around," you lie to her, standing and leaving without letting her say a word.

 _She just told you Chloe barged into her shower, damnit !_

 _xxx_

You're sleepy. Like, you don't actually want to sleep but... _screw this._

You fall on your bed without changing.

 _xxx_

 **15 years ago (from now)**

 _"Bree ! Aubrey !"_

 _"what is it, Chloe ? I'm working, can't you see ?"_

 _"Oh, again ? don't you have fun sometimes ?"_

 _"fun is for kids."_

 _"but YOU'RE a kid !"_

 _"maybe, but I have to think about my future. Daddy told me."_

 _"okay, whatever. So, Mike asked me to go with him to the school's party ! He said my hair was pretty !"_

 _what ?_

 _"that's nice, Chlo. can you go now ?"_

 _"yeah, see ya tomorrow, bree !"_

 _"bye."_

 _That's unfair... you wanted to ask him to go with you..._

 ** _10 years ago_**

 _"aubreyyyyy !"_

 _"what ?"_

 _" you won't believe what happened to me..."_

 _"hm"_

 _You don't want to listen, maths are more important right now._

 _" I ran into Axel..."_

 _okay, you're listening._

 _"he asked me on a date."_

 _oh._

 _" 'kay."_

 _"just wanted to tell you this. bye Bree !"_

 _and she leaves your room, missing the tears on your eyes._

 ** _2 years ago_**

 _" hey bree."_

 _"hey. Had a good day ?"_

 _" a very good day ! You know, Lisa ? the girl we met a few weeks ago ?"_

 _"yeah ?"_

 _"well, she was at Starbucks, alone, so I talked to her, she's really nice."_

 _"and ?"_

 _THIS is hurting you._

 _"we're going to the librabry now, she needs help with litterature. I offered help. Maybe I can ask her on a date ? what do ya think ?"_

 _" do whatever you want, I don't care."_

 _"okay, see you later, Aubrey !"_

 _Fucking crush... Well, Chloe doesn't know you're gay. You can't blame her, right ?_

 **Now**

 _"beca ? Chloe ? what are you -"_

 _"Aubrey. don't be mad, but Chloe and me... we're dating."_

 _xxx_

You wake up with tears down your face. _what the fuck was that ?_ memories... and imagination are devil things, you think.

You rub your eyes and look at your clock _: 5.00 a.m_

You really need fresh air, so you decide to go for a walk.

Outside, the night cold hits you like a punishment for wath you're feeling. Beca isn't yours, plus you just met her days ago. That's _so_ wrong... but you can't help it, really. You find her kind of attractive, and all the mistery that she has intrigues you.

It's confusing you, all those things. Jealousy, Love, even Sadness... You know that's a really bad thing. It's going to bother you and your grades will pay, you know it. Your father won't appreciate it _at all._

Maybe, it'll pass. Like all the others crushes you had. Maybe, Chloe will win again and Maybe, you wont care, _again._

 _xxx_

You were wrong. It's still bothering you, and hurting you.

You meet Beca everyday. It's like she's everywhere, You don't undestand how. Maybe you're going crazy.

Chloe's not helping, either. She can't stop speaking about your cru- the alt girl and that irritate you. Dhe can't stop telling you that she's really excited and can't wait for the auditons. _So do you._

 _maybe it's called "crush" because it crushs you...?_


	6. Chapter 6

**hello, everybody ! S here :)**

 **Sorry i didn't update sooner, my student's life got in the way, ya know. But since I have a 2 weeks breack, i'll be able to update more -**

 **note : I changed Beca's song for the auditions.**

 **thanks to all the readers who followed and favorited !**

 **x-x**

Liking - loving - someone isn't something you're used too. It has always been Chloe thing.

You think love is a very strong word, that's why you don't like hearing it nor speak about it.

You _like_ Beca, that's for sure. She is the type you usually don't like, but you're attracted to her.

So, when she actually comes up at auditions you're really happy. Si is Chloe ; she's nearly jumping in her seat.

You roll your eyes and focus on Beca.

 _I don't know, it's just something about ya_  
 _Got me feeling like I can't be without ya_  
 _Anytime someone mention your name_  
 _I be feeling as if I'm around ya_  
 _Ain't no words to describe you baby_  
 _All I know is that you take me high_  
 _Can you tell that you drive me crazy?_  
 _Cause I can't get you out my mind_

You don't know the song, but you don't care.

 _Think of you when I'm going to bed_  
 _When I wake up think of you again_  
 _You are my homie, lover and friend_  
 _Exactly why_

For somoeone who told you she doesn't sing, she's really good.

 _You light me up inside_  
 _Like the 4th of July_  
 _Whenever you're around_  
 _I always seem to smile_  
 _And people ask me how_  
 _Well you're the reason why_  
 _I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower.._

Okay, this was fucking amazing. You wish this song was for you. But being Aubrey Posen, you have to keep a straight face and don't show any emotion. Inside, you just want to hug her, or invite her for dinner and tell her _how much_ you're attracted to her... but you can't, and you know it. She leaves the stage, and you turn to Chloe. She's already looking at you, with those big blues eyes who seems to make everybody fell in love with her... you pinch your arm and ask :

"what ?"

"can we keep her ?"

"why ? do you have a crush on her ?"

This makes her blush. _oh, shit..._

" n- no ! I mean, you heard her ! She's talented."

"we'll see."

You really want to say yes, but not now.

x-x

It's the day after audition, and you're already exhausted. Chloe won't stop talking about how amazing this year will be, and how much talented Beca is. You're tired of this bullshit and decide to leave your dorm and go to the library. On your way, You notice a familiar face talking with a guy. _She seems bothered..._ You think, and you can't help but laugh a little at how disgusted Beca looks. You turn your head on her direction again and your eyes meet. _That seems to happen a lot..._

She then stands up, waves at the guy and runs toward you. You look at her and wonder why she did that.

"Aubrey, you're my savior !"

"what do you mean ? I know I saved you back then, but -"

"You don't understand, he's totally hitting on me... "

You start to walk again, and she follows you.

"I don't see a problem..."

That's a lie. You see a problem here : he's hitting on your little crush.

" oh no, no, no, no ! That's not it, it's just..."

" hm ?" you're curious.

" I don't go this way."

uh ? does this mean she...

"I'm more of a _boobwoman_ , if you know what I mean."

You just nod. How amazing is this ? this means you have a chance ! _And so does Chloe._ Fuck.

"will this affect our friendship ?" she asks.

" no !" you answer, too quickly. "I mean, no. I'm not homophobic or anything. I'm bisexual, actually."

"oh, good."

She smiles at you, and you smile back at her.

You walk in a comfortable silence, a thing you can only do with Chloe. _What a good day,_ you think.

"It's nice," she says, interupting your toughts.

" what is ?"

"this. You. Me. I like it." she grins.

"Me too."

" where were you going ?"

" to the library. I had to escape the rambling of my noisy roomate. what about you ?"

"what about me ?"

"who... who was the boy next to you ?"

"Oh, just a random guy I met. He's a movie fanatic. "

"You don't like movies ?"

She laughs. You really like that sound, it's like a little music...

"No, I hate them ! I can watch some with you only if you offer me food.

And then, it escapes you.

"would you like to watch one with me ? there's one I really want to see... I can give you wathever you want in return." You can't believe you just said that...

There's a little silence, and you begin to worry.

"yeahy, okay, but why don't you watch it with your roomate ?"

"she doesn't want to, and she already has something going on tonight." and your grateful for that.

"well, I'll come then."

x-x

 **That's it ! hope you enjoyed ! all mistakes are mine (I'm FRENCH, remember. but gentle, please.).**

 **The next chapter is going to be Aubrey and Beca's evening.**

 **I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **\- S**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello there ! it's been two years since I last came here.

things have changed a lot ; I'm graduating from high school this year, I'm better at writing, I left the pitch perfect fandom - but just because you kindly asked for an update, I will write a little one shot !

I'm posting stuff on AO3 (my user is cryingtoast) but I don't think you'll enjoy the content there. Please, check it out if interested.

If you have a ship in mind for the one shot, please tell me (a simple review won't hurt).

With love,

author


End file.
